


Ensemble Stars..?

by LunariaBites



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I will add all characters when im not lazy anymore, M/M, Your favorites will die here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunariaBites/pseuds/LunariaBites
Summary: (Inspired by the amazing fics made by serenlty and quella!!)Anzu woke up, feeling groggy as ever, she didn't think much of it, but what she didn't know, is that it's the start to a game so cruel, it'll break apart her sanity, bit by bit.





	1. Prolouge

Anzu opened her eyes, still feeling groggy, confused at where she woke up. 

"Where am I..?" I whispered out, as the lights flickered on in the room. Anzu knew that this wasn't her home. Although it looks just like it. It was then, a screen descended from the celling in front of her, slowly booting on.

A white bear, no, actually, a teddy bear is on the screen. "Hello! I'm Shirokuma! And you're Anzu! I know that~! You're wondering why you are here, right?" it said in a rather cheerful tone.

Anzu was skeptical if she could trust this thing, in the end, she did. Sighing, she breathed out a quiet yes. 

"Okay! So allow me to explain! You've been chosen to join a fun killing game! Along with the other units that's in this SHITHOLE of a school!" the bear clapped it's hands, as it laughs maniacally. 

She was shocked, a killing game?! Why'd she have to be a part of it? She took a deep breath, and asked Shirokuma, "What are the rules?" 

"Golly! I didn't know you'd be so quick to catch up on what I was gonna say! Well! The rules are simple! In this game, killing in ANY way is allowed, like hanging, strangling, stabbing, poisoning!" the bear got a bit too excited, but continued on,

"ANYWAYS, back to the REAL rules, killing a person, and then getting away with it results in escape successful! And I'll give out prizes to nice little sheep that manage to escape! But, there's a catch. If you get discovered, you'll have to face punishment. But there's one more thing. If the victim of the murder gets away, and tells a person that the murderer tried to kill them, it'll result in instant execution... So be careful! Oh! And also, you're allowed to freely roam the school campus grounds! Just make sure to return to your rooms before 12 am! "

Then the screen flickered off. 

Anzu froze because of shock, and stayed in the same spot until a familiar voice called her name, 

"Anzu-chan! Are you okay!" it yelled out.

She opened the door, and saw a few familiar faces.. Seemingly distraught and frightened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body has been found, and it's time to investigate the whole murder. Who'll the killer be?

"Anzu-Chan! You're finally awake! We were so worried!" Makoto sighed, putting his hands on Anzu's shoulders. "You were out for the past day! We were so worried that you might have died!" 

"Ahaha.. Was I out for that long? But.. Where's everyone?" Anzu looked around the hallways, which were empty at the time, but her thoughts were cut by a loud scream, coming from the Knights practice room, a hallway away. 

On instinct, Anzu ran to there, ignoring Hokuto calling her to stay back. 

When she was at the doorway, she saw Arashi, kneeling down at the gruesome scene. 

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Anzu looked to her, holding her by her shoulders. 

"S.. Sena.. He's.. He's.. Dea.. Dead.." Arashi managed to blurt out. She had contacted the other Knights, which came to their practice room immediately. 

Anzu watched them come, one by one, each one shocked by the news of their unitmate dying. She sighed, and stepped in eyes, closed. 

When she opened her eyes again, she saw a mess, a literal mess. 

Izumi Sena, lying cold, with a pool of blood around him. A lot of deep wounds were still bleeding on his chest, proving he didn't die long ago. There were scratch marks all over his body, his expression was pained, as if he didn't die from the initial attack. 

The room reeked of the smell of blood, and oddly, it was colder than a freezer. The atmosphere was cold as well. Leo was led out of the room, Arashi went to calm herself down, and Ritsu was nowhere to be seen. Only Tsukasa, the first year of Knights stayed with anzu. 

Suddenly, a loud buzzer was heard from the room, startling her. A voice was heard next, "A body has been discovered! Investigation time starts now!" It startled Anzu but, she got ahold of herself. 

Being asleep for the past day, had its disadvantages. She didn't remember anything that happened. 

The sight of the dead always scared Anzu, and this was no exception. She was hesitant to move any part of the body. She was not strong enough to move Izumi's arms as they were stiff, and therefore hard to move. 

But something caught her eye, as she tried again. There were marks on his arm.. The blood on them were coagulated, and dark in color, it couldn't have been possible for him to be inflicting harm on himself.. Right? 

Her thoughts drifted away from investigating the cause of death, and who could have done it, to what happened the day she was knocked out. 

"Anzu-Chan..! Anzu-Chan!!" 

It was Subaru, who was yelling at the girl. 

"You've been staring at Sena-senpai's arm for a while! What's wrong with it?" He looked confused, kneeling down next to her. 

"It's nothing.. Akehoshi-kun.. It's just these marks on his arm.. It's suspicious.." She held up the arm for Subaru to look at. 

"Oh~? I see~ He probably didn't see it coming. Typical of him, since he's always looking at his face~!" Subaru laughed at his snarky remark. 

Makoto darted a glare at him, his sorrowful green eyes were dull, his hands undoing the buttons on Izumi's shirt, to get a closer look at the wounds. 

He couldn't believe what he is seeing. Slash marks, stab wounds, even small pieces of fabric from his clothing were stobbed into the stabbed places. 

Tears were streaming down Makoto's eyes. "I.. I'm sorry, I want to go take a breather.. Can you guys investigate without me..?" He wobbled out of the room. 

Subaru shrugged, "Guess he's scared of blood or something." he said, with a lighthearted tone. "Aaaaanyways, whaddya see that's suspicious now, Anzu-cha-" 

His words were cut off by the girl slapping him across the face. 

"How could you be so cold..? Makoto was sad that Sena-Senpai was killed in such a brutal way... and you dismissed it as if he was too timid to see the wounds? How dense are you, really?!" She yelled, her tone full of venom. 

Subaru hissed at the pain in his cheek, and snapped back. "Ugh, can't you even take a joke for a second?!" As he groaned and saw the angry expression on the girl's face. He dismissed it again and stared back at where he was investigating. 

Anzu shook her head, and walked to the door. 

Looking down at it, she found something unusual. "Why are there scratch marks.. And blood on the floor..?" she started, then looked back at where Izumi's body was. "Maybe he was trapped inside..?" 

"The killer must've used the room to their advantage.. Like, the walls are sound-proof!" Subaru smiled, completely forgetting about the actions he did before. 

Anzu narrowed her gaze. "Wait, How'd you know the walls are sound-proof?" She looked back at Subaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohno subaru did you give yourself away
> 
> Whoooo-! That took a while to write! I'm sorry if it's bad,, I can't write investigations that well. Also, this is not the end of the investigation, it'll be split into either 2~3 parts.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> whoooooop! who are the people that anzu sees? who's gonna die first? you don't know, but I know. (i apologize in advance if my writing is shit)


End file.
